Reincarnation
by Crosseine
Summary: Mungkin aku tidak berbicara satu kata pun, tapi bukan berarti tanpa kata-kata aku adalah bisu. Mungkin tidak terdengar apapun, tapi bukan berarti hatiku tidak berteriak; mungkin, hanya kamu hanya tidak mendengar teriakanku. R&R, please...


REINCARNATION

"**Tidak dalam tiap masalah, seseorang memerlukan orang lain yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan semua masalah; ada saat-saat dimana seseorang membutuhkan orang lain yang hanya mendengar tanpa berkomentar appaun." –**_**Syen Lee**_

Aku masih diam di kepala Allen, tuanku yang sekarang. Masih diam, aku mendengarkan semua yang diceritakannya.

"Tim, aku suka berbicara padamu karena kamu selalu diam, walau kadang aku juga bosan karena rasanya seperti berbicara pada angin. Tapi tetap saja aku suka berbicara padamu karena kamu tidak akan mengomentariku apa lagi menasehatiku..."

Entah dari mana aku mendengar semua ini, aku juga tidak tahu, sudah terlalu lama hal ini berlalu dan aku tidak lagi mengingatnya. Tapi kapan pun itu, hal itu tidak penting, kan?

"Apapun yang memiliki keberadaan, suatu saat nanti pasti harus hilang. Tapi hilang bukan berarti _apapun_ itu tidak ada lagi, karena hakekat segala sesuatu itu adalah ADA. Jika tiba saatnya _apapun_ itu hilang, dia tidak pergi jauh, dia hanya berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang baru."

Hey... kalau memang benar begitu, jika aku hancur nanti aku juga akan terlahir kembali, kan?

Dan bisakah Tuhan menggabulkan permintaanku?

* * *

Jauh lebih lama dari yang aku ingat, saat itu, aku masih memandang tuanku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang semuanya, tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. Tuanku memanggil Allen dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke HQ, dia juga menyerahkanku pada Allen agar aku bisa menemani anak itu.

Dan kejadian selengkapnya adalah...

"Cih, aku sudah membawa terlalu banyak benda-benda menyusahkan bersamaku, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku membuang beberapa diantaranya," kata tuanku setelah mengumpulkan kami semua.

Atmosfir horor langsung terbentuk di ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Mem...membuang?" tanya Allen bingung.

"Ya! Aku akan membuang beberapa dari kalian!" tegas tuanku. Lalu dia mondar-mandir keliling ruangan, melirik innocence-nya, Grave of Maria, dan berkata, "tidak mungkin aku membuang Maria. Pilihannya hanya ada pada kalian bertiga!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearahku dan Allen, yang ketiga adalah...

"Nee... Shishou, kenapa harus aku?" Allen sudah punya firasat buruk, "kenapa bukan benda-benda tidak penting Anda saja?"

"Seperti?"

"Topi aneh itu? Atau topeng itu? Atau jubah exorcist Anda yang sudah robek tersulut rokok itu?!" usul Allen.

"Tidak berguna, ya?" tuanku memandang Allen dengan pandangan penuh ancaman, dan tentu saja palu yang terangkat.

"Go... go... go... gomenasai..." Allen langsung menunduk, tuanku menang.

"Dan kalian!" teriak tuanku lagi kearah kami.

Judgement yang menyadari pandangan tuan langsung meliuk-liuk, memberi tampang paling manjanya, sambil bersuara, "*ngui*...*ngiu*..."

Aku, aku sudah tahu apa keputusannya, tapi aku terus bermain dalam sandiwara itu, "grrrllll...grrrrllll...rrrlll..._ (jangan buang aku!!!)..._"

Judgement masih meliuk-liuk takut dibuang, dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti sebuah revolver gagah, hanya seperti seekor kucing yang takut dibuang oleh tuannya.

"Ya... ya... aku tidak akan membuangmu, Judgement," ujar tuanku pada Judgement.

"Hm..." tuanku kembali berguman, "setelah tiga tahun aku melatihmu, akhirnya hari ini aku menyatakan bahwa kamu adalah seorang exorcist."

"Serius?" tanya Allen dengan wajah berseri, dia masih belum percaya.

"Yaa... tapi untuk menjadi seorang exorcist, kamu harus pergi ke HQ dan memperkenalkan diri disana. Kamu tahu dimana HQ, kan?"

"Ya," Allen mengangguk.

Lalu, tuan melanjutkan, "benar! Aku akan membiarkan golemku, Timcanpy menemanimu. Aku bahkan sudah mengirim surat rekomendasi pada Komui."

Mendengar namaku disebut... **Hei! Kenapa aku merasa terbuang?**

"Jangan bilang, Shishou tidak akan pergi bersamaku..."

"AKU BENCI HQ!!!" teriak tuan sambil, sekali lagi, mengangkat palu itu.

"Ha... ha'i!" Allen yang entah bagaimana sudah mendunga hal ini langsung menjawab cepat. Lalu dia berbisik pelang, "seharusnya, aku sudah tahu bahwa kata-kata manis tentang aku menjadi exorcist itu hanya alibinya untuk membuangku, kan?"

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan?

Malam sebelumnya, tuanku mengatakan padaku bahwa sudah saatnya anak laki-laki itu pergi; katanya, Allen sudah cukup dewasa untuk belajar mengenai dunia jadi tuanku akan mengirim anak itu ke HQ. Dan tuan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi hingga dia mengira aku jatuh tertidur.

Ya, tuanku mengira aku tertidur dan tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan, padahal, aku ingat semua hingga titik dan komanya. Katanya, "Tim, aku harap kamu bisa menjaga Allen untukku."

_Ya, tuan. Aku akan menjaga Allen untukmu, karena aku tahu bahwa tuan menyayanginya__ (walau tetap saja tuan bersikap terlalu keras pada anak kecil malang itu) dan dia menyayangi tuan. Tapi tuan, katakan padaku, kenapa tuan tidak menunjukan pada Allen bahwa tuan menyayanginya? Apa yang tuan takuti hingga tuan tidak bisa mengatakannya?_

***

Aku ingat, waktu itu aku masih mendengarkan kata-kata Allen. Dia bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat, penuh luapan emosi. Sesaat kemudian dia sedang terdiam, mengambil nafas panjang untuk kembali bercerita, dan, "MENYEBALKAN!!! HUTANG... HUTANG... HUTANG... dan HUTANG!!! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain menumpuk hutang?! Oh, tunggu, tentu saja ada! Selain hutang, masih ada wine dan perempuan! TAPI APA TIDAK ADA YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI ITU SEMUA?!"

Allen terus berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, sementara aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan tingkah prihatin.

Tapi itu adalah apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Di minggu-minggu pertama setelah Allen _diusir_ oleh tuanku.

Dan waktu terus berjalan, kan? Nyatanya, sekarang adalah sekarang. Dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk menyesali apa yang kita lakukan atau tidak lakukan di masa lalu, kan? Sekarang adalah waktu untuk berandai-andai tanpa sebab atas apa yang tidak mampu kita lakukan, kan?

Sama seperti saat insiden Suman terjadi, atau mungkin setelah insiden tersebut. Tepatnya saat Allen menyuruhku pergi menjauh sambil membawa innocence yang sudah kehilangan _host_nya. Aku benar-benar ingin bisa mengatakan hal itu, aku ingin bisa berkata-kata setidaknya saat itu, _"Allen, aku menyayangimu. Jangan mati, ok?"_

Lalu, saat tuanku menyelamatkan Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, dan Chaoji dari Tikky Mikk yang menjadi berserk itu...

Kenapa tidak satu orang pun memperhatikanku? Ok, kecuali saat Allen, entah mendapat penggaris dari mana, langsung mengatakan bahwa aku bertambah besar.

"_Tuan, aku sudah menjaga Allen dengan baik! Tuan tahu__ itu, kan?!" _aku benar-benar ingin berteriak pada tuanku; aku ingin melaporkan bahwa aku sudah melakukan tugas dengan benar.

Tapi, tuanku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau aku mencoba melaporkan itu padanya.

Tuan tidak tahu, sama seperti Allen yang juga tidak tahu betapa banyak cerita yang ingin aku bagikan padanya.

"Tim... aku tidak tahu... aku tidak mengerti," nadanya terdengar sangat sedih. "Saat Mana berkata bahwa dia menyayangiku, apakah dia benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya padaku atau dia hanya berkata pada 14th yang ada di dalamku? Aku..."

_Hey, Allen, seandainya saja aku bisa berbicara, aku akan mengatakan banyak hal padamu mengenai semua keraguan dan pertanyaanmu itu._

"Saat itu... saat itu..."

_Saat itu, Allen... mungkin Mana memang mengatakan hal itu pada 14th yang ada didalamu... mungkin. Tapi, Allen... Mana, dia tidak memandangmu sebagai tubuh bagi saudaranya, tidak. Mana melihatmu sebagai seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan semua, termasuk kasih sayang orang tua yang seharusnya kamu miliki, Allen._

"Saat itu, aku dan Mana memang hanya sepasang badut dan anak yatim piatu, kan?" nadanya mulai terisak, _"benar, kan, Mana?"_

_Ya, Allen. Mungkin logika Mana memang mengatakan bahwa kamu hanya sekedar tubuh; tapi bukankah dia memandangmu sebagai seorang anak kecil? Bukankah kamu sendiri juga tahu bagaimana dia menyayangimu; bagaimana dia menjadi seorang ayah bagimu yang kehilangan apa yang seharusnya pernah kamu cicipi__ sebagai seorang anak kecil?_

_Allen... bukankah kamu seharusnya tahu hal itu lebih dari siapapun?_

Aku masih menunggu kata-kata yang mungkin akan dia ucapkan. Tapi kemudian diam, Allen tidak mengatakan apapun. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah Allen sudah tertidur, lelap.

Dimana keesokan harinya, tidak satu pun dari kami bertiga yang mengerti.

Allen hanya terdiam, air mata mungkin akan mengalir, tapi ternyata tidak.

Dan aku, aku hanya bisa berdiri di kusen jendela sambil mencoba mengusap darah kering tuan dengan sayapku seakan itu bisa menggantikan tuanku. Hey, darah kering itu, tidak peduli punya siapa, itu bukan tuanku! Itu hanya darah kering, dan darah kering bukan tuan.

"Tim... Shishou sudah pergi..."

_Ya, aku tahu..._

"Tim... kenapa mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa?"

_Allen, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku tidak akan pergi jauh darimu, aku janji padamu; lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada tuan, kan?_

"Nee, Tim... apa kamu mengerti?"

"_Tuan, apa tuan tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana Allen akan sangat kehilanganmu?!" _aku sangat marah, aku benar-benar marah. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa tuanku tega meninggalkan kami, terlebih Allen yang pasti jauh lebih kesakitan lagi.

"_H__ey, tuan... atau mungkin mantan-tuanku karena tuan sudah memberikanku pada Allen, kenapa pada akhirnya tuan meninggalkan kami semua? Kenapa tuan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Allen setelah untuk pertama kalinya tuan menunjukan perasaan tuan padanya? Kenapa tuan pergi begitu saja, tuan bahkan belum mendengar ucapan terimakasih-ku, kan? Tuan, kenapa tuan membuatku menyesal karena tidak bisa mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menciptakanku dan membiarkan aku belajar banyak tentang dunia?"_

"Tim, apa dia tahu bahwa aku juga menyayanginya?" ujar Allen penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku katakan hal itu dari dulu, kan? Atau setidaknya, aku bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya semalam dan bukan melemparmu ke kepalanya, kan, Tim?"

"_Ya, mungkin memang demikian, Allen. Dan apa kamu tahu, karena kamu melemparku kemarin, sekaran tubuhku sakit semua."_ Seandainya aku bisa berkata-kata, mungkin dia akan tersenyum jika dia mendengarku.

* * *

Oleh karena itu...

Jika suatu saat nanti aku harus menghilang dan terlahir kembali; bolehkan kalau aku meminta suatu hal padanya? Aku tidak meminta banyak hal, benar, hanya satu malah; agar jika aku bereinkarnasi nanti aku bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bisa berkata-kata. Ya, aku hanya berharap agar pada kesempatan hidupku yang lain nanti, aku bisa menghibur orang lain dan mengatakan pada orang-orang yang aku sayangi tentang apa yang aku rasakan, agar setidaknya aku tidak punya penyesalan apapun pada saat aku harus menghilang lagi nanti.

Bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka.

Bahwa mereka benar-benar berarti buatku.

Bahwa mereka benar-benar bagian dari keberadaanku.

Dan bahwa aku sudah melakukan apa harus aku lakukan, atas apa yang menjadi tujuanku hidup; supaya ada orang yang bisa menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum sambil berkata, "ya, aku tahu kamu melakukan tugasmu dengan baik"

"**Mungkin aku tidak berbicara satu kata pun, tapi bukan berarti tanpa kata-kata aku adalah bisu. Mungkin tidak terdengar apapun, tapi bukan berarti hatiku tidak berteriak; mungkin, hanya kamu hanya tidak mendengar teriakanku." –**_**Syen Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

NB: Dua kutipan diatas adalah kata-kata dari seseorang yang bernama Syen Lee. Benar, itu memang nama pena-nya, tapi Lee memang marganya dan itu adalah nama asli, bukan saudara asal tempel dari kakak-beradik Komui dan Lenalee Lee. Cara nulis namanya memang sama, dan memang benar-benar membingungkan. 


End file.
